


The Other Side of the Tree

by Eighthofhearts



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts
Summary: Just on the other side of the tree waited a world Vilya had not seen in nearly three decades. She looked back to the halfling woman, who gave her a reassuring smile as she stepped through and rejoined her old life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	The Other Side of the Tree

What could be said about a night like tonight? The air around Zephrah was beginning to warm, mixing with the cool breeze wafting from the tides below the mountainous peaks. It was a gentle sort of heat, one that welcomed bared skin and the jovial freedom of the summer months. While the changing of seasons may have just been an ordinary part of the passing year for most, to the Ashari, it meant so much more. Each of the four elemental clans celebrated the solstices and equinoxes in their own special ways, but one thing was constant between all these celebrations; community. The population of the likes Zephrah and Terrah were minuscule compared to some of the grander cities of Tal'dorei, but this built intimacy amongst the communities. Even if the inhabitants weren't all related by blood, every one was family. 

While the festivities that took place every year remained much of the same, there was still much planning to do to make sure it was as joyous as it was every year. While many members of the town sorted their own smaller traditions, it was Keyleth, the young Half-Elven leader of the Air Ashari, who took the reigns on handling the grander displays. This was a job that Keyleth had enjoyed doing every single year, even in the years before her coronation as the Voice of the Tempest. Change, while scary, was something Keyleth thought beautiful and joyous, and it was always her honor to help bring in the season to her people.

There was nearly a week until the festivities began and on this particular night Keyleth, along with her father and a small group of other volunteers, made their way to southern edge of the town, where a small outdoor proscenium was being set to host the start of the festivities. This night was a dress rehearsal of sorts, with Keyleth not simply bounding around doing all her normal planning duties, but doing it while also cloaked in her large, vibrant ceremonial mantle. As she paced about, making sure everything was up to standard, her father eyed her nervously. Korrin knew there was no stopping his daughter when she set her heart to something, he wouldn't dream of breaking her down like that, but that didn't stop him from worrying as he saw her skin looking a little paler than usual. 

Attempting to be surreptitious, Korrin slowly approached his daughter, stood at the end of the small stage, flipping through a multi-paged check list. He hummed gently before placing a hand upon her shoulder, hoping not to startle her. Keyleth barely seemed phased by the gesture, only turning to look as her father cleared his throat. "Oh, hi dad! Need any help with anything?" 

Korrin choked back a somewhat incredulous laugh, simply smiling at his daughter instead. "You've done enough, my dear. I was actually going to suggest we take a bit of a break, the group could use it." 

Keyleth eyed the small gathered crowd stood in the seating area, they all seemed to be minding their own business as Keyleth worked. Confused, she turned an eye back to her father and could see the slight knit in his brow, and understood what he really meant.

"Of course, dad."

Korrin let out a sigh of relief, he was glad to see she was finally learning to actually take a break.

"I just have one last thing to test!"

Or not. 

Making her way over to the center of the stage, Keyleth’s stride came to a halt at the sudden appearance of a cramp, clutching the back of her left thigh as she fell to a knee. Her father was quickly behind her, worry immediately set in his face. “Keyleth! Are you okay?” He placed a hand upon her shoulder, readying to help her up, but took pause as he realized she needed a moment.

Keyleth groaned, kneading at the tense muscle beneath her fingers. She hissed through her teeth as the ache slowly faded, responding, “I’m fine, dad... dad?”

Keyleth turned as she felt her father’s hand leave her shoulder; he was staring at something, so were the others. Time seemed to freeze as Keyleth turned her eyes to the spectacle they all beheld. Some twenty feet away stood an ancient tree, one that nearly rivaled the famous Sun Tree of Whitestone in its grand size. Keyleth watched as a line of white light zipped down its ruddy bark, a sight she was familiar with, even if she had not seen it in some time.

Quickly she got to her feet, her muscles stiffening once more, but this time in the defensive. Her body then relaxed as she saw only a single figure walk through, letting out a heavy sigh of relief. At least it was good to see that her reflexes were still top notch.

Still, there was the question: who was stepping through?

The first thing that caught her eye was the vibrant vines that took the place of the figure’s left leg, immaculate and sturdy as evidence by the creature’s smooth movement. No, not smooth, not even confident. The figure seemed to hesitate momentarily as they stepped through the tree, but it was not due to a lack of balance or faith in the constructed appendage. As Keyleth’s eyes made their way up to the figure’s face, a wave of gasps and murmurs set over the small crowd. By the time her eyes had adjusted to the sight, she realized there was no mistaking who this was.

Without a second thought, Keyleth hopped off the small stage and ran forward, tightly embracing the mother she had not seen in nearly three decades. The warmth of her sun darkened skin, the smell of sea salt in her hair, the erratic fluttering of a still beating heart; she was too real for this to be a dream. It wasn’t long before another force pressed into Keyleth’s back, the feeling of a hug from her father was unmistakable 

Father, mother, their daughter in between. The trio stood wrapped in each other’s arms for a long moment, not a word spoken, but many tears had already been shed. When Korrin finally released Keyleth from the sandwich between him and her mother, he stood back momentarily, his hands on both of Vilya’s shoulders. Through his tear streaked vision he took her in, reacquainting himself with every beautiful feature of her face. He didn’t really need to, his daughter was nearly a mirror image, but it didn’t hurt to convince him that this was all really real. Still, he ran a thumb along her cheek to brush away a tear, gently cupping the cheek and holding it as he continued to marvel. 

Vilya was the first to speak, breaking the silence with a simple, “Hello" as she nuzzled deeper into her husband's hand. The simple greeting made Keyleth choke back sobs once more, cupping her hands over her mouth as if to stop it from making any noise. Vilya looked to her daughter and chuckled, "Keyleth..."

After a moment, Keyleth's arms fell limp to her sides. "Mama..." the word was barely a creak in her sob strained throat, but it was more than enough for Vilya to begin to tear up once again. Keyleth remained limp as her mother came in for another hug, letting her mother take her into her arms and hold her. She felt like a child, but not in the ways that she had always hated. When others mistook her naivete for immaturity, that brewed an angry fire in her stomach. But this, this was a youth Keyleth had dreamed of for decades, and even though those days were long gone, she was very glad to at least momentarily go back to them. 

Resting her head on her mother's shoulder, Keyleth creaked once more, "You came back."

Vilya hummed warmly, the low rumble in her chest vibrating through Keyleth, "I always said I would."

Korrin, still in shock, stood beside the pair, just watching on, agape. After a few more moments of baffled silence, he nervously piped up, "That's a nice piece of druid crafting you got there."

Vilya turned to her husband, still holding her daughter tightly under one arm, and saw he was looking towards her leg. "Ah, yes... well, what is it they say? Necessity is the mother of invention." 

Looking down, Keyleth's eyes bulged as she now took in the sight of her mother's natural prosthetic, curiously eyeing it. "You made that!? Mom, that's insane!" 

Vilya chuckled, finally taking in a moment to take in the breadth of her daughter. Her daughter, The Voice of the Tempest. "By the looks of you, I would think something like this would look quite gauche."

"Please, mom! That's so cool! You have to show me how to do... oh! I know a kid in Terrah who could really use something like this, I could present one to Pa'tice next time we have a tribunal..." As Keyleth continued to ramble on, Vilya watched with warm reverence. She was gone for over twenty years, she had been so afraid everything would feel so different, and yet, she already felt like she was home. Things had changed, sure, but her family remained.

Finding a moment in her daughter's excitement to interject, Vilya began, "We have a lot we have to talk about. I have... many stories to share."

"As do I," Keyleth replied, bright eyed, but with a new adopted air of wisdom surrounding it. Vilya was overjoyed to see that mantle upon her shoulders, it couldn't fit her better. She knew the woman she was seeing before her was her daughter, but she was also the leader of their people, something she must have worked very hard to achieve. Vilya had been worried she was going to see a stranger when she looked to Keyleth, but the joy and exuberance behind those eyes had not faded. She had grown immensely into a fine young woman, but she was elated to see that she still knew her girl.

"I can't wait to hear them all. I have a few I'd like to tell you soon, and I think I'd like to start with the most recent." 

**Author's Note:**

> Kiki got a happy ending after all :") 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @Lesbeauan


End file.
